oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Casilian Dynasty
The Casilian Dynasty is the current ruling family of The Casorian Empire, founded in 3107 it is he ninth family to do so. Created when the son of Lord Victor-Amadeus Casilia, Henry David Victor Joseph, (late Henry-Joseph I) discovered that he had a legitimate claim to the Imperial throne through his mother who was a cousin to the current Emperor. When the last Emperor of the eighth dynasty perished Henry-Joseph I declared his ascension and remarkably few disputed it. The Emperor even aknowledged the claim, before his death, not wishing his empire to crumble with him. However he also recognised four other claimants, instructing the Ring of the Sovereign to be given to the first of these five to stake their claim. Emperors of the Ninth Dynasty The ninth dynasty was the first to introduce succession for both men and women, with only a daughter when he ascended, Henry-Joseph I did not want his family to lose their uncertain and very new title. However they were blessed with another child, who was male. Even though he believed a woman could rule, the first Henry-Joseph was clear that if a male was available in the immediate family, the title should go to him. There has only been one Emperor not named Henry-Joseph in the current dynasty, Emperor Octavius I, this occured because his older sibling, Crown-Prince Henry Albert Joseph perished fighting the southern rebels. Octavius however saw it his duty to name his child after his fallen brother, and secure what would have been his regnal name in history. To date following Octavius the only times another name has been brought forward is due to the Monarch being female. The current Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII's son will become Henry-Joseph IX but his son is another Octavius, and will be Octavius II. This is seen as a grave omen, or a great prophecy. Octavius Anthony Henry Joseph could take his dynasty name as Henry-Joseph X but both father and grand-father have expressed their wish that he not become the tenth Henry-Joseph as they are the ninth dynasty and this could be a very dangerous omen. There has only ever been one Emperor-Consort, but two Empress-Regnants, one did not live to marry. *Prince Charles disputed his brother, Henry-Joseph VII's claim and declared himself Emperor. This was however swiflty brought to a conclusion when the Emperor had his head stricken from his body. Empresses of the Ninth Dynasty The history of consorts in the Ninth Dynasty is quite impressive, none have been divorced from the monarch or openly betrayed him. They have worked diligently for the public interest, without overstepping their boundaries. However this is the history presented by the monarchy, it is unclear whether secrets lurk. In the dynasties nearly two hundred and fifty year reign there have only been two Empress-Regnants, back to back. Empress-Regnant Joanna was the result of her grand-father's wish to see his dynasty live on through a woman if no man was available. In an almost unprecidented coincidence she only bore a daughter, who also took her name. Joanna is the second most common name amongst Monarchs of the ninth dynasty, even though there have only been two. Line of Succession The Current Imperial Line of Succession Immediate Imperial Family - Henry-Joseph VIII -> Seth IX Henry-Joseph VIII -> Josephine, Princess Imperial Henry-Joseph VII -> Eliza, Princess Imperial Henry-Joseph VI -> Prince Charles -> Princess Margaret *Derrick Valir is the 'heir' to the Charlesarian Usurper, Prince Charles, False Emperor Charles I. Some call his heir, Emperor Charles II. (Derrick Charles Merious.) Henry-Joseph V -> Princess Megan -> Prince George Henry-Joseph V -> Prince David I -> Princess Cherie I *Prince Leopold is the reigning prince of the disputed Principality of Osylpha. For two generations the Empress died in childbirth. This was seen as a sign that the dynasty was failing but the male children they left were incredible successes. Henry-Joseph III -> Princess Henrietta -> Prince Arthur -> Lady Melinda Lockheart -> Sir Jack Tovian -> Mr. George Tovian -> Lady Alice Regania *After the Osylphic betrayal geneologists researched who could replace Prince Leopold I as 16th in Line, it was found that Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII, great-great-great-great-grand child to Emperor Octavius I shares this distinction with the wife of Sir Augustus Victor Regania. Her great-great-great-grandmother was the second child of Octavius I, although her family had since lost their imperial status she is, legitimately 19th in line to the Imperial Throne. Succession Laws, Titles and the Order of Precdent Succession Laws Gender discrimination has been abolished in the laws of succession since the early days of the Empire. A woman was deemed as fit to rule as the First Emperor's mother had lead their clan to military victory after victory. This meant that the law was not opposed. One of the greatest leaders of the Empire Joanna I is cited as the reason that absolute cognatic primogeniture succession is successful. A woman may succeed but only if there are no male siblings living to take the throne. This is not due to not having faith in females to rule it is to safeguard the dynastic name. Titles Emperor/Empress Regnant Upon ascension to the Imperial Throne the Emperor or Empress Regnant is required to relinquish the Duchy of Lockvalar to their heir or if they are not of age to abolish the usage of the title until they are of the age to take it. The Imperial Throne brings with it several titles which are divided into the Core Titles which are infused with the throne, Dynasty titles which come with the Dynasty associated with it and Other titles including foreign honours assumed on ascension and religious titles. The Current Emperor was proclaimed by the following upon the death of his predecessor: His Imperial and Royal Majesty, His Holiness, by the Will of the Gods, Henry-Joseph the Eighth, Emperor, Commander and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire, Grand Chieftain of all the Tribes of Casoria, Liege of the Eleven Kingdoms, Titular King of Upperia, Adoral, Maiacrae and Jullan, Heir to the Thrones of Oryndiil, Voice of the Gods upon Oryndiil, Lord of the twenty six counties, True Monarch of Osylpha, the Southern Republic and the Isaevi Imperium. This is of course far too much to place on parchment which is why each monarch designates their own set of titles, the most famous example was Emperor Octavius I who simply called himself, His Imperial Majesty, The Emperor, this was done it is theorized to neglect using his Regnal name, 'Octavius' as he wanted the dynastic name of Henry-Joseph to be dominant. The only monarch to use the full set of titles which was much larger in their reign was Henry-Joseph II who was renowned for everything extravagant. Duchy of Lockvalar The Duchy of Lockvalar is the traditional title of the Heir Apparent of the Empire. Due to a female never being the only heir and always being presumptive, they cannot aquire the title. On the 18th Lifeday of the Heir, they are invested by the monarch as their official heir. This used to occur at 14, but the realization that royals were not mature at that age. The Duchy does not carry from father to son directly, when the Duke of Lockvalar ascends the throne he and if he has a consort relinquish the title to their heir or if they are not of age abolish the title until they are of age. The Duke of Lockvalar's civil duty is to patron the many charities of the capital and represent the Emperor at official engagements. Most importantly they must remain in the Evoria Palace incase the monarch becomes incapacitated and a Regent is required at a split seconds notice. Princess Imperial During the second dynasty the Emperor loved his daughter so much but could not give her a title as the laws forbade a woman to hold her own title. His son was the Duke of Lockvalar and his other sons all had dukedoms but his daughter was unmarried and at imperial engagements she was at the bottom of the order of precedent. Therefore the Emperor created the title that is to be held by the eldest daughter of the monarch, Princess Imperial. Category:Dynasty Category:Family